SkullGreymon
SkullGreymon is the evil Alter-Ego version of Greymon. When treating Greymon wrongly, Greymon will Digivolve into SkullGreymon. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); AppearanceEdit SkullGreymon is an alternate Ultimate form of Greymon. The "skull" prefix in his name refers to his body, which is fleshless and entirely composed of bone. He has a missile that lies on his back that is shaped like a shark. SkullGreymon is a destructive and uncontrollable Digimon that results when Greymon is induced to Digivolve incorrectly. Digimon Adventures 01Edit Tai desperately wanted Greymon to Digivolve further when he gained his Crest of Courage, an object that would help Greymon obtain his next level. When the evil Etemon confined Tai and the other DigiDestined children in a colosseum he forced Tai's Greymon to battle a wild Greymon. Tai purposefully threw himself in front of the evil Greymon to make his partner Digivolve. This caused Greymon to Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon, who easily defeated the enemy Greymon. However, he attacked Birdramon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon, beat them easily, then fled the colosseum. Exhausted, he reverted to Koromon. This also happens in the Digimon book entitled Mimi's Crest Of Sincerity. This experience shows how the mental state of a DigiDestined can affect the way his/her partner will Digivolve. Each of the DigiDestined in Adventure were bestowed personality traits (in Tai's case, Courage) that they had to display to unlock their Digimon's Ultimate levels. Counter to his trait, Tai had been exhibiting feelings of fear and helplessness during Greymon's battle, which caused Greymon to Digivolve into the wrong Ultimate. Digimon Adventures 02Edit When the Digimon Emperor took control of Greymon with a Dark Ring, he tried to force Greymon to Digivolve into MetalGreymon. The result was the corrupt Digivolution that had Greymon Digivolve to SkullGreymon for a second time. SkullGreymon defeated the new DigiDestined with just mere hits, however he managed to defeat one Meramon, some Airdramon and a big group of DarkTyrannomon and destroying a Control Spire with his Dark Shot. The Emperor took him back to his base in an attempt to trigger the correct Digivolution several times until he managed to get Greymon to become an evil version of MetalGreymon by using a Dark Spiral (created of 3 Dark Rings joined together). Digimon Xros WarsEdit SkullGreymon was one of members of the Twilight Army, as one of the DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart with the help of his leader, DarkKnightmon and another one of DarkKnightmon's minion; SkullSatamon. After he was defeated, he and SkullSatamon was absorbed by DarkKnightmon and became SuperDarkKnightmon. It is unkown what happened to him when SuperDarkKnightmon disappeared, whether he was presumed deceased. ProfileEdit A skeleton-based Digimon from which his entire body is nothing but bone. A SkullGreymon is formed when a Digimon spends too much important time fighting, eventually preferring to live only through his or her fighting instinct even after his or her death. SkullGreymon has no intellect at all but plenty of fighting instinct, and his entire existence alone poses a threat for other Digimon. His special attack is "Ground Zero", which launches an organic missile from his spinal cord. TriviaEdit *In the original Digimon season SkullGreymon can't talk, but in Digimon Adventures 02, SkullGreymon can talk. *SkullGreymon's Mega form can be either BlackWarGreymon or Machinedramon *SkullGreymon's Champion forms can be either Greymon of DarkTyrannomon AttacksEdit *Dark Shot *Double Dark Shot *Curse Breath